Su Infierno
by CerezoBlack
Summary: Aquel era su infierno y sabia que intentar escapar de él era solo una pérdida de tiempo, solo quedaba quedarse ahí y esperar que esto acabe algún día.


**Su Infierno**

**~ One-shot Ayato x Yui ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Tengo sed…_

Aquel susurro dicho con tanta diversión fue lo que la hizo despertar. Sobresaltada se sienta en aquella mullida cama y recorre su habitación en busca del dueño de aquellas palabras.

No hay nadie, estaba sola… Su única compañía en esos momentos era la suave luz de la luna que se colaba por los espacios que dejaba la cortina.

Nerviosa, agitada y muy asustada se vuelve a acostar, a pesar de no haber visto al poseedor de aquella voz, ella sabe perfectamente a quien pertenece, no sabía cuando fue que ocurrió, pero desde hace un tiempo le es inevitable el reconocerla.

Cierra sus ojos intentando volver al mundo de los sueños, sabe que la única manera de huir de aquel infierno, es dormir. En sus sueños encuentra la paz que sabe no volverá a tener, al menos en mucho tiempo, recordar su vida antes de llegar a aquella mansión, cuando vivía junto a su padre, esos días felices…

Aprieta sus ojos, los cuales aún permanecen cerrados, el pensar en aquellas cosas no puede evitar sentir ganas de llorar, quería escapar, correr y desaparecer de aquel lugar, pero sabía que era imposible, aquellos hermanos no la dejarían ir, no permitirían que su fuente de alimento escapara, al menos no viva.

Cada día que pasaba, el miedo que sentía hacia aquellos vampiros, crecía más y más, el tan solo verlos, hacia que su corazón comenzará a latir con fuerza, el miedo la congelaba, impidiendo el poder escapar de alguno de ellos. Siempre que la veían en ese estado sonreían con burla y aprovechaban la oportunidad para clavar sus colmillos de la manera más dolorosa y así extraer aquel líquido carmesí de ella.

Silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas al recordar aquel dolor, su cuerpo aún tenía las marcas que ellos habían dejado, según, para dejarle en claro que les pertenecía. Cada vez que escuchaba aquella frase quería gritarles que ella no era ningún objeto, que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, pero sabía que si decía aquello, nada bueno vendría…

Aún con lagrimas en sus ojos, decidió que lo mejor era volver a dormir para así olvidarse de aquel infierno por al menos unas horas.

No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado, su consciencia ya estaba abandonando la realidad, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios de manera inconsciente, esperaba poder soñar con su padre…

Ya estaba a punto de entrar en el mundo de Morfeo, cuando siente un peso extra al lado de ella, la pequeña risa que se había formado en su rostro unos segundos antes se borro al instante, sabía perfectamente quien era la persona que estaba al lado de ella.

Una suave caricia es realizada en su cuello mientras que una pequeña risa es escuchada por ella, a pesar de querer pararse y huir de las garras de él, nuevamente es traicionada por su propio cuerpo, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella imposibilitándole el movimiento. Una tranquila y suave respiración es lo que siente cerca de su oído, para luego escuchar claramente un nuevo susurro…

_-Tengo sed… Aliméntame Chichinashi~_

Ante aquellas palabras un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sabía perfectamente que esta vez él no se iría, resistirse no era una opción, lo único que pudo hacer ante aquella situación fue agarrar las sabanas de su cama y apretarlas fuertemente entre sus manos mientras sentía como los colmillos de aquel oji verde atravesaban su piel. No fue consciente del tiempo que paso desde que él comenzó a beber su sangre, el dolor le nublaba la mente imposibilitándole el pensar con claridad.

Un suspiro de alivio fue soltado por sus finos labios cuando sintió que él se retiraba de su cuello. Ella pensaba que después de beber tal cantidad de sangre, por fin abandonaría su habitación, de verdad rezaba para que eso pasara, pero para desgracia de ella, aquello no ocurrió. Él no se retiraba de su cama, seguía ahí, en la misma posición sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento ni comentario. Quería saber el porqué aún permanecía ahí, pero no se atrevía a voltearse y mirarlo, el miedo era mayor que su curiosidad. Cerró sus ojos para ver si de esa manera él se iba al pensar que estaba dormida, pero lo que paso no fue eso, él de un movimiento algo brusco la tomo de un brazo y con una velocidad increíblemente rápida la coloco debajo suyo, quedando así frente a frente, quiso gritar pero no pudo, de sus labios no salía ninguna palabra, su cuerpo no le respondía, quedo estática, en aquella situación lo único que logro hacer fue levantar su mirada y encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que en ese momento mostraban una seriedad que jamás había visto en ellos. Varios pensamientos cruzaron su mente en esos momentos… ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo pensaba? ¿Por qué no se iba como siempre hacia?...

Sus preguntas internas fueron interrumpidas por la grave voz de él, que nuevamente después de varios minutos volvió a hablar…

Mientras tanto él…

Desde hace unos días pudo darse cuenta de los pensamientos de aquella humana, del miedo que sentía por ellos, de las ganas que tenia de abandonar aquella mansión. A pesar de que aquello lo divertía de sobre manera no podía permitir que ella escapara de él, Ore-sama jamás perdía algo que le pertenecería por lo que esa noche le haría entender aquello de una manera que recordara el resto de su vida.

_-Sabes que no puedes huir, si escapas yo te encontraré no importa que tan lejos corras, eres mía por siempre, no lo olvides._

El tono con el que aquel peli rojo dijo aquellas palabras, denotaba claramente la posesividad que sentía por ella. Él fue el primero en verla, en hablarle, en probarla, en besarla, por lo que no dejaría que nadie más disfrutara de aquel placer que significaba el estar con ella.

_-Te haré entender que solo le perteneces a Ore-sama_

Aquella sonrisa que mostro después de decir aquello, solo la hizo asustarse más

_-Prepárate chichinashi~ esta noche será muy larga…_

Susurro aquello mientras se acercaba al cuello de la muchacha con una sonrisa lasciva, no dejaría que nadie más la tocará, todos debían saber que esa humana le pertenecía.

Ella sabía que intentar algo no serviría de nada, por lo que resignada solo cerró los ojos y espero a que él haga lo que quiera con ella.

_**Aquel era su infierno y sabia que intentar escapar de él era solo una pérdida de tiempo, solo quedaba quedarse ahí y esperar que esto acabe algún día.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Aquí estoy con otro pequeño One-Shot**_

_**Como adoro esta pareja**_

_**¡Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**¡Cerezo-chan fuera!**_


End file.
